The Death of Red Claw
Narrator: Sharpteeth are the main threats in the world of the dinosaurs. But not all sharpteeth are dangerous. There are some more civilized ones out there. The story then opens to show Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby fleeing from Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They find themselves at a dead end, with no hope of climbing. The Utahraptors are closing in when a shadow envelops the area, and the screen goes black. Then, an eye is shown opening and closing a couple of times before finally opening fully. It's Littlefoot's eye. He struggles to his feet and looks around. He sees a sharptooth laying maybe 30 feet away. It seems asleep. He notes how it has the same elongated jaw as the sharptooth that had chased Guido. Come to think of it, the pack that threatened the yellow bellies had similar jaws. As quietly as possible, he urges the others awake. They begin to sneak away. "If I wanted you dead, I would have left you to Red Claw's goons." They froze. The voice had come from the sharptooth. They turned around. The sharptooth's eye had opened, but he had not moved other than that. The friendly look in his eyes motivated them to speak. "How can you, um." Chomper began. "Talk?" :Yeah." "Thought you were the only one, did you? Not exactly true. There are a lot of talking sharpteeth living in hiding. We live in remote places that are hard to reach if you don't know where to look. We only come out at night, when everyone else is asleep. Only time we move from place to place. This cave is one of the hideouts." They looked around and saw they were indeed in an underground cave. "Name's Benjamin, by the way." "Hi, I'm-" "No need to introduce yourselves. You're known among the talking sharpteeth." "Are you all alone?" "Yep. Have been since Red Claw killed my whole family." "No!" Littlefoot said. He had a brief flashback to a time long ago, when he had a similar experience. 'Yep. Mother, father, siblings. Even the one that had just hatched the previous week." "Ohhh!" "Just curious, but if you don't eat other dinosaurs, what do you eat?" Benjamin turned to the river running through the cave. He struck his head into it very quickly, just a flash. When he brought it out, a large fish flicked out of the water. He held it down with his hand. "Fish come through the river all day and night. Perfect for a sharptooth with elongated jaws." "How'd you learn to talk?' "After Red Claw killed my family, I wandered alone for several days. One day, when I was just about to collapse and let myself starve, a great light appeared to me. The light taught me Leafeater, and I found this cave. Been living here ever since." "Wow." Chomper said. "How long were we here?" :Eh, couple hours." "We probably need to get back." "Yeah, I guess so. Not quite dark yet, so I'll go with you to make sure nothing happens." "Ok." Benjamin led them out of the cave, removing the rock that was fixed into the cave so that it would look just like a regular stone wall. You couldn't tell it was an entrance unless you leaned on it. After they had traveled a while, they heard the sounds of Screech and Thud approaching. "Quick! Get into that hole there! It's too long for Screech and Thud, and too small for Red Claw." "What about you?" "Every day since I lost my family, I've dreamed about avenging them. Now go!" They darted into the hole, and saw Benjamin. Red Claw appeared. "Remember me?" Red Claw roared. "Like I could forget you." He then leaped up and drop kicked Red Claw in the face. He then swung his tail, knocking Red Claw into a rock and stunning him. Seeing their leader down, Screech and Thud abandoned their attempts to reach the kids and leaped at Benjamin. He sidestepped them and caught Screech in his mouth, breaking the Utahraptor's back.He then swung his tail, knocking Thud to the ground and knocking him out cold. Red Claw got up and roared. He lunged at the Irritator, but Benjamin sidestepped him, whacked him across the face with his tail, and then jumped on top of him. Benjamin snapped at Red Claw's neck, but Red Claw avoided it. The Irritator was able to knock him to the ground by jumping up and down. Red Claw got up, but Benjamin rammed him. He pushed the Tyrannosaurus back, through a nearby rock column and over a cliff. Red Claw snapped, and roared as he fell. hearing the distant thud, Benjamin gave a screeching victory roar. "Alright kids, it's okay." "Are they dead?" "Screech is dead. Don't know about Thud, and I'm not checking." Benjamin then lead them to the Great Valley, where the adult dinosaurs agreed to let the Irritator live. From then on, Benjamin hung out near the river. Category:Fanfictions